


D is for Destruction

by FrankiValerie



Series: A-Z of Jack [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankiValerie/pseuds/FrankiValerie





	D is for Destruction

D is for destruction 

There is nothing better than tearing shit apart. Whether it's a bulkhead, a building or some asshole who gets in my way, I get this fuzzy feeling whenever I rip something new apart.   
Most fun I ever had was breaking out of this one prison. So called max security for the most dangerous of the Galaxy's criminals.   
These fucking bounty hunters chased me for near a year before the dirty bastards caught me. Sleeping gas and a tech overload that blocked my implants so I couldnt bust out the room they locked me in.   
Brutish guards kept telling me I was never gonna see day light again. Gonna die in that place while those bounty hunters lived up on the 40million creds they got paid for bringing me in.   
Told those fucks they were all gonna die why I broke out and they laughed.   
Took me two weeks to recharge. By that time they all thought I'd given up. Thought they had me for good.   
I showed those Fuckers.


End file.
